


The Moments in Between

by hernameinthesky



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: A moment early in the books from Dimitri’s perspective. Rose is late for practice again but Dimitri can’t bring himself to be mad.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Moments in Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between Chapter 10 and 11 of the first book. It’s the first in a series of fics that look at Dimitri’s thoughts and feelings throughout the series. Some, like this one, will be short drabbles and others will be longer.

She's late again and Dimitri is about to go looking for her when he hears the gym door open and her loud voice comes through clearly to the weight room.

"-and so we stop this _really_ cute guy to ask for directions, but we're all sweaty and out of breath-"

"I remember that." Vasilisa sounds unusually animated, her voice full of laughter. "You told him we were outlaws on the run."

"We were."

"He must have thought you were insane."

"He was _charmed_ ," Rose insists, and Dimitri finds himself thinking, _I bet he was_. He cuts the thought short, but he still hasn't moved even though she's now fifteen minutes late and her practices already eat into the minimal free time he has. He's very careful not to think about why he's willing to give her that time, why he's currently standing in a small, smelly gym, listening to her goof off with her friends instead of reprimanding her.

It's only when he hears Novice Ashford's voice, "You are pretty charming," uncomfortably echoing his own thoughts, that he joins them.

Vasilisa's smile dims, turning polite as he approaches. "Catch you later," she says to Rose.

Rose and Ashford both turn and jump at his closeness.

"How do you _do_ that?" Rose says, half irritated, half awed.

He bites down on a smile. Her hair is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that will come undone as soon as they start work and her gym bag hangs on her elbow, reminding him she isn't even dressed properly yet, they're going to be here for ages, but the shine in her eyes halts any thought of reproach. He's finding it harder and harder to treat her like he would any other student, can't lecture her or even pass her along to someone who will. Which is probably why she's not apologising now for her tardiness.

She tosses her head and rolls her eyes at her friends, gusting a huge sigh when he nods towards the changing rooms.

"See ya," she says.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya," Ashford mutters, smirking. Dimitri cuts him a stern look and he's hurrying past into the weight room.

When they first started these practices - before he caught her with Jesse, before he noticed black lace against her skin - he wouldn't have hesitated in changing his plan and taking her out running instead to avoid the distraction of other students. Now though, he questions every impulse. Does he want her to focus, or does he just want her focused on him? Is he annoyed at Ashford for distracting her, or is he jealous of the easy flirting between them?

She jogs out to meet him, and he tries not to notice the clinging tank top she wears, very white against her tanned skin.

"Sparring?" she asks hopefully, and he just looks at her. She sighs again and starts to stretch.

"Running, then? It's a nice day."

She's never once suggested running and he's half inclined to be suspicious, but there's nothing but eagerness in her face as she waits for his answer.

"Running," he agrees, and her answering smile makes him wonder where the line is, what he wouldn't give her. As she heads outside, peeking back to check he's joining her, he thinks there is no line, no limit. He'd do anything for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
